Bachelorette Reunion: The Biggest Bachelorette Reunion in Bachelor History Ever!
Bachelorette Reunion: The Biggest Bachelorette Reunion in Bachelor History Ever! is a Bachelorette special airing on May 6, 2019, as a lead-up to the show's 15th season. The premise of the show is now yet known, though photos of a tour bus and Bachelor Nation fans has been released. Naturally, Chris Harrison will reprise his hosting role for this special. One disclosed location from the reunion is the Bachelor mansion. Meredith Phillips and Jennifer Schefft are absent from the reunion. Chris Harrison revealed the reason behind this on ET news: "Unfortunately Jen and Meredith couldn't be there because we had to settle on a date. At the end of the day, we had to shoot this thing", he shared. "So, we just picked a day where we could get as many as we possibly could, but unfortunately schedules, vacations, was one of them, just couldn't be changed. And we just had to pull the trigger and do this thing. Jen and Meredith are represented, they're celebrated in this thing, we love them very much and they're a part of our family and this sisterhood, but they just couldn't join us", he said. The reunion was announced on April 10, 2019, and will feature 12 of the show's previous Bachelorettes: BacheloretteSpecial-Trista.jpg|Trista Sutter Season 1 BacheloretteSpecial-Deanna.jpg|DeAnna Stagliano Season 4 BacheloretteSpecial-Jillian.jpg|Jillian Harris Season 5 BacheloretteSpecial-Ali.jpg|Ali Fedotowsky-Manno Season 6 BacheloretteSpecial-Ashley.jpg|Ashley Rosenbaum Season 7 BacheloretteSpecial-Emily.jpg|Emily Maynard-Johnson Season 8 BacheloretteSpecial-Desiree.jpg|Desiree Siegfried Season 9 BacheloretteSpecial-Andi.jpg|Andi Dorfman Season 10 BacheloretteSpecial-Kaitlyn.jpg|Kaitlyn Bristowe Season 11 BacheloretteSpecial-JoJo.jpg|Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher Season 12 BacheloretteSpecial-Rachel.jpg|Rachel Lindsay Season 13 BacheloretteSpecial-Becca.jpg|Becca Kufrin Season 14 Descripton Retrieved from abc.com Join the largest gathering of Bachelorette alumni in celebration of the milestone 15th season of The Bachelorette on "The Bachelorette Reunion: The Biggest Bachelorette Reunion in Bachelor History Ever!", a two-hour special airing Monday, May 6, on ABC. In anticipation of Hannah Brown's journey as the next Bachelorette, viewers will celebrate 15 seasons of romance with Chris Harrison as he hits the road in a double-decker bus with Bachelor Nation super fans, revisiting some of the most iconic date spots from "The Bachelor" and "The Bachelorette" history. The momentous occasion will culminate with a Bachelorette reunion like no other, with special surprises along the way, on "The Bachelorette Reunion: The Biggest Bachelorette Reunion in Bachelor History Ever!", a two-hour special airing Monday, May 6 (8:00-10:01 p.m. EDT), on The ABC Television Network, streaming and on demand. What secrets will be spilled when former Bachelorettes – Trista Sutter, DeAnna Stagliano, Jillian Harris, Ali Fedotowsky-Manno, Ashley Rosenbaum, Emmily Maynard Johnson, Desiree Siegfried, Andi Dorfman, Kaitlyn Bristowe, Joelle "JoJo" Fletcher, Rachel Lindsay and Becca Kufrin – reunite and reflect on their past, and what do the ladies have to say about Hannah Brown's upcoming journey? The night of celebration also features an inside look at Rachel Lindsay and Bryan Abasolo's wedding preparations and intimate bridal shower, a look back at the most unforgettable "firsts" throughout the years, and a catch-up with some of the most controversial men in "The Bachelorette" history. Then, Chris Harrison takes a special trip to Hannah's hometown for an up-close and personal look at our newest Bachelorette. What skeletons will he uncover when he investigates her closet and bedroom? This sentimental trip down memory lane concludes as we look ahead with an exclusive preview of the romance, tears and the promise of love as Hannah begins the search for her soul mate on the monumental 15th season of The Bachelorette, premiering Monday, May 13 (8:00-10:01 p.m. EDT). BTS BacheloretteReunion1.jpg|Becca, Emily, Desiree, Andi, Ashley, Trista, Chris, Jillian, Ali, JoJo, Rachel, Kaitlyn & DeAnna. BacheloretteReunion2.jpg|Becca, Rachel, JoJo, Kaitlyn, Andi, Desiree, Emily, Ashley, Ali, Jillian, DeAnna, Trista & Chris. BacheloretteReunion3.jpg|Desiree, Rachel, DeAnna, Kaitlyn, JoJo, Andi, Trista, Becca, Ali, Jillian, Ashley & Emily. BacheloretteReunion4.jpg|Desiree, Rachel, DeAnna, Kaitlyn, JoJo, Andi, Becca, Ali, Jillian, Ashley, Emily & Trista. Category:The Bachelorette seasons